


Arthur Weasley and the Muggle Potion Known As "Superglue"

by lop90804



Series: Arthur Weasley and Muggle Technology [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Muggle Technology, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Muggles, Super glue, arthur weasley's muggle obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 18:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19400230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lop90804/pseuds/lop90804
Summary: Arthur Weasley gets super glue on his fingers. Yup. That's it. Thanks to Skyler for the idea.





	Arthur Weasley and the Muggle Potion Known As "Superglue"

Arthur Weasley enjoyed spending his spare time working with muggle toys and crafts. He was expecting Harry to arrive in the burrow soon and wanted to have something new to show him, so he had been working on a new model train. He reached for the super glue, but accidentally got some on his finger. He tried to wipe it off with his other hand, but ended up gluing his right index finger to his left one. He let out an anxious scream, catching the attention of the twins. 

"Dad?" George asked "What happened?"

"N-Nothing..." He answered, knowing he would never hear the end of it if he told them.

"C'mon, dad. What did you do?" Fred walked over, and saw what his father had done. He immediately burst out laughing, followed by George.

"Not a word to your mother," Was all Arthur thought to say. 

"What have you done?" Fred asked

"He's got his hands stuck together, that's what! Not your brightest moment, Dad" George answered.

"Stop laughing and help me! I have no idea how this stupid muggle potion works or what to do!" Arthur insisted. Despite this, the twins continued to laugh for another minute. Finally, they calmed down enough to help.

"Incendio should help, right?" Fred proposed. 

"NO!" Arthur screamed.

Unfortunately, that got the attention of Ron and Ginny from the next room.

"What's happened?" Ginny asked. 

"Take a look." Fred gestured to their Dad. 

"Should I get Mom?" Ginny asked.

"NO WAY!" Arthur insisted.

"You guys are daft." Ron took out his wand. "DIFFINDO!" He called, pointing his wand at Arthur's hands. Instantly, his hands are unstuck.

"Was that so hard, boys?" Arthur asks the twins, who, again start laughing. 

"Was what so hard?" Comes the voice of Molly from the doorway.


End file.
